


All I Know is That I’m Not Going Anywhere Without You

by rox_fanfics



Series: James Barnes Has a Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve and Bucky Are Domestic, They Also Have a Dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, all the feels, and chickens, and horses, its cute, they also live on a farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics
Summary: It was another ten minutes before the building completely collapsed, making Steve let out a sob.If Bucky was still in there, he was dead.Bucky was dead.DeadHe felt his world crash at the same time that that building had.It took a lot to break Steve Rogers, but that did it.“Stevie?”(There isn't any actual major character death, Bucky's ok)This is part of a series. Reading them in order is strongly recommended.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: James Barnes Has a Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 473





	All I Know is That I’m Not Going Anywhere Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/? of the 'James Barnes Has A Life' series

“We have to move, now” Steve was woken up by Bucky’s voice, alert and worried. 

“Huh? Buck, what’re you doing?” Steve said groggily, only now taking in his surroundings. 

The walls of their cell had been broken down by something, the compound was on fire, everyone was screaming. 

“There’s been an air raid of some kind, we need to get out of here, NOW,” Bucky used his flesh hand to grab Steve’s upper arm, dragging him out of the army cot they had been uncomfortably sharing the past few… weeks? Months? Steve didn’t know. 

A million questions ran through his mind. How had someone known this was a HYDRA base? Pierce constantly reminded them of the fact that no one knew HYDRA still existed so they would never be rescued. 

“Who dropped the bomb?” Steve asked, trying to keep up with Bucky (who was just a little taller than him). 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky grabbed a gun from one of the dead guards, letting go of Steve’s hand to load it and turn the safety off. 

“Do you think they’re friendly?” Steve asked, trying not to pay attention to the groaning guards on the floor who were suffering through their last breaths. 

“Don’t know, but we shouldn’t trust anyone,” Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand again, pulling him through the rubble towards an opening.

Steve could see the moon. 

The sight almost made him cry. It wasn’t a full moon, and it wasn’t even that clear, but he hadn’t been allowed to see anything of the outside world since he had been kidnapped, only being exposed to the harsh fluorescent lights on Bucky’s cell and the other room…

Don’t think about it. 

Not now.

They made it out of the burning compound with little resistance, as most of the guards were dead or too injured to care about some guard dog and his pet escaping. 

Bucky spotted a barn about a quarter-mile from the base and picked up Steve, much tot he other man’s humiliation. 

“I’m faster than you, Stevie, don’t try and deny it,” Bucky smirked at Steve’s blushing face before they got to the barn and set him down on some hay. 

“Stevie, look at me,” Steve felt Bucky’s flesh hand touching his cheek, bringing him back to reality, “No matter what happens over there, you stay here, don’t come looking for me, I’ll meet you back here,” 

“What are you talking about, Buck-” Bucky cut him off with a kiss before leaning back. 

“We need to make sure we aren’t followed, there can’t be any survivors,”

Steve took a moment to understand what Bucky was saying before his eyes lit up in fear. 

“You’re not going back in there alone!” he said, grabbing Bucky’s hand that wasn’t holding the gun. 

“I don’t have a choice, Stevie,” 

Steve laid there and could only watch as the man he loved ran back to the burning building. 

The man he loves

He loves Bucky

Bucky

Steve knew that, logically, running in after Bucky would only cause them both to get hurt, and probably slow Bucky down, so he tried to focus on those thoughts.

Not on anything else. 

Not on the fact that he had only felt this helpless a handful of times before. 

In the room. 

The guards had tied Steve’s hands to a metal rod before putting a bag over his head and sending volts of electricity through it, making him feel utterly and completely helpless. 

Bucky had always held him when he came back, always made sure Steve felt alright before they both climbed into to too small army cot and cuddled together. 

I had only been about ten minutes since he set foot in the barn, from the position of the moon, but to Steve, it felt like hours. 

“If you die, Bucky, I’ll drag you back here just to kill you myself,” he muttered, digging his fingers into the hay beneath him. 

It was another ten minutes before the building completely collapsed, making Steve let out a sob. 

If Bucky was still in there, he was dead. 

Bucky was dead. 

Dead

He felt his world crash at the same time that that building had. 

It took a lot to break Steve Rogers, but that did it. 

“Stevie?”

Steve looked up from his lap, tears streaming down his face and saw…

Bucky?

“What’s wrong-” Bucky didn’t get his sentence out because Steve flung himself at him, knocking both of them to the floor. 

“You’re ok,” he cried, threading his hands through Bucky’s hair and touching every inch of skin he could reach. 

“Yeah, I’m alive, it takes more than a few HYDRA goons to kill me,” Bucky said, smirking before Steve hit his chest. 

“I thought you had died, the building fell and I thought you were in there, don’t you dare scare me like that again, Bucky! I can’t lose someone else I love,” Steve felt all of the adrenalin seeping out of his bones as he screamed and cried. 

“Hey,” Bucky sat up, tracing the lines of Steve’s face with his fingers, “Nothing can keep me away from you, Stevie, not even a building falling on me. I- I love you,”

Steve stared at Bucky for a moment before kissing him forcefully. 

“I love you too,” Steve whispered between kisses, pulling Buck impossibly closer to him. 

Steve would have loved to continue, but he knew that there were more pressing matters at hand. 

More specifically, how they were going to survive. 

“Do we have any type of plan?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck and leaning on his chest, closing his eyes slowly. 

Bucky sighed, “I’m not sure, all I know is that I’m not going anywhere without you,”

Steve smirked at him, “You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you out of my sights after tonight. You’re stuck with this loser for the rest of your life,” 

“That sounds like a marriage proposal, Rogers,” Bucky replied cheekily, making Steve blush. 

His demeanor became more serious as he met Bucky’s eyes, “What if it was?”

Bucky stayed silent for a minute, “I’d say you’re crazy for wanting to spend your life with me, but I’d be even crazier to turn down the offer,”

Steve smiled widely before capturing Bucky’s lips with his own once more. 

“What are we going to do now?” Steve asked quietly. 

“I’m not sure,” Bucky said honestly, rubbing Steve’s back soothingly. 

“Do we have any money?” Steve asked, not expecting a positive answer, but Bucky pulled out a small coin purse. 

“I managed to get the HYDRA credit card from Pierce, they gave me the code once for a mission so let’s hope they haven’t changed it,”

“Well, it’ better than nothing,” Steve smiled a little getting up and offering a hand to Bucky. 

“Where should we go?” Bucky asked

Steve thought for a moment before saying, “I’ve always wanted to live on a farm, and maybe have a horse of my own like my uncle had,”

Bucky smiled and gave Steve a quick kiss. 

“Then, a farm it is,”

\---Five Years Later---

Steve sat on the porch of their farmhouse, letting his feet brush against Anatoly, their german shepherd’s, soft fur as he drank his tea. 

Bucky had slowly been getting the memories of his past life back. It turns out that he had been James Buchanan Barnes, Sargent in the 107th during world war two and then taken prisoner by HYDRA during a mission gone wrong. 

The had kept him in cryo freeze between missions which is why he wasn’t 100 years old now and instead looked no older than 30 (both of them had concluded that Bucky was about probably 27-29). 

Steve never stopped calling him Bucky, though, because that was the name that had brought them together, and Steve was determined to keep it that way. 

In the pasture, Steve could see Treasure (Bucky’s white Arabian horse) and Lexi (Steve’s chestnut quarter horse) galloping around to let off some steam. 

Bucky had gone to get the eggs from their chickens (after Steve had pulled the puppy dog eyes) and Steve felt himself relax into the porch swing. 

“This does look peaceful,” said a voice, making Steve jump and Anatoly growl, “I don’t mean any harm, I’m here to speak to your husband,”

Steve saw that the source of the voice was a man wearing an eye patch and leaning on the railing of the stairs leading to their porch. 

“Why do you need to talk to him?” Steve asked, ready to yell for Bucky at the slightest movement. 

The man chuckled, “Has he never mentioned me? It’s a pity, I’m such a great person to know,” Steve looked up and relife washed over him as he saw Bucky walking towards them. 

“Barnes, you never told me you had a dog, and… horses? God, your life is domestic,” the man raised an eyebrow at Bucky who had frozen in where he stood, back straight. 

“Can someone please tell me what’s happening here?” Steve asked, putting down his tea and getting up to take Bucky’s hand. 

“Well, Mr. Rogers, it seems obvious that James doesn’t talk about his work life much, so I’ll fill you in, just because James has told me many times that if I ever met you, I could trust you,” the man’s eye looked over Steve. 

“I’m Nick Fury, the director of a secret government organization called SHIELD, where Agent Barnes works,” 

Steve’s mind was racing a mile a minute. 

Sure, Bucky had told him that he worked with the government and in special forces (as it was one of the only things he was trained for) but Steve hadn’t expected this when Bucky said that his work was important.

“So, why exactly are you here?” Bucky asked, squeezing Steve’s shoulder. 

All traces of humor left Fury’s face as he pulled out a file from his trench coat. 

“We need to bring back the Avengers Initiative, we have reason to believe that we are not alone in this universe, and that the other guys might not be friendly,” Fury handed the file to Bucky who simply stared at the cover, the SHIELD emblem and ‘Avengers Initiative’ written in bold letters. 

“Can I have a moment?” Bucky asked, 

Fury shrugged, “Sure, I’ll just go introduce myself to your.. horses. God, how do you manage to keep that reputation at work when you live on a farm with chickens?” Fury just laughed to himself before leaving Steve and Bucky alone. 

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Steve hissed, grabbing the file from Bucky’s hand and flipping it open. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie, I didn’t want you to worry-”

“This isn’t something you keep secret from your husband,” Steve said, sounding almost distraught. 

“Look at this, they want you to work with Tony Stark, a man who is well known for fucking things up, and Bruce Banner, who turns into a literal monster when he gets angry,” Steve didn’t realize he had started crying until Bucky wiped the tears from his cheek, making him meet his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie,” Bucky said quietly, cupping Steve’s cheek with his flesh hand, “I just wanted to protect you, to make sure you wouldn’t worry-”

“I’m always going to worry, Bucky,” Steve whispered, “whether your fighting monsters or going out to get milk, I’m always going to worry about you, because goddamn it James Barnes I love you and I want you to be safe,” Steve felt the tears falling down his cheeks and didn’t even bother to wipe them away. 

Bucky just sighed and wrapped Steve in his arms, feeling the smaller man relax into his touch. 

“You’ll come back to me,” Steve mumbled, almost as if his word would make it fact, “You’ll come back to me or I swear, Bucky Barnes, I will drag you back here to kill you myself,”

Bucky chuckled before wrapping his arms tighter around Steve and taking a deep breath. 

“I love you,” he whispered, feeling Steve smile against his cheek, 

“I love you too. Now, go save the world,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment :)
> 
> You can find updates about my stories/my life on social media!
> 
> Tumblr: rox-fanfics  
> Instagram: rox_fanfics  
> Twitter: rox_fanfics  
> Tik Tok: rox_fanfics


End file.
